


Behind closed doors.

by LikeTheSuitBTW



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Dressing Room, I ship it too much, Jon is a beast in the sheets, M/M, Smut, Well not really in sheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTheSuitBTW/pseuds/LikeTheSuitBTW
Summary: Literally just dressing room sex.





	Behind closed doors.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters.  
> Plot (what there is of it) is fictional.

One hour untill show time, and Lin was leant against a wall with a certain Jonathan Groff currently placing hickies all down his neck.  
Lin moaned as Jon nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot, "God, Groff. We've got, uhhh, show"  
"Ssh," He replied, sliding a hand down and squeezing the bulge in his lover's pants, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

Lin let his eyes fall shut as Jon continued to tease him, unzipping his pants and letting them fall to the floor.  
Lin gasped as his hot skin made contact with the cold wall.

Jon dropped to his knees whist placing one hand on the brown haired man's thigh and took his throbing member into his mouth. Lightly sucking on the tip before taking him further down.   
The Puerto Rican bucked forward and groaned as the wet heat was incredible.

"Jon, please, more" he begged, one hand on Groff's head, tugging the hair. His other hand flat against the white dressing room wall.  
"Please" He murmured.

Jon smirked over the cock he was, constantly changing the pace whilst, sucking.  
It was his altinating between tonging the slit to full on deepthroating him, that had Lin panting and gasping, wanton for more.


End file.
